Musings
by Xhian
Summary: Chris woke up and found his bundle of joy next to him. See what Chris is thinking as he ponders about his little girl... Fluffy


Greetings readers. This is my second fic of Resident Evil. This fic took me about a day to write, but it had a lot of editing since its quite short and not much story in it…

To those who read my other fic titled "Valentine," this is not a sequel to it or it's related to it. I write too much fluffy fics… ugh…

Again, I do not own Resident Evil. CAPCOM does. I would love to work with them once I graduate (I wish!)

Musings

Chris Redfield groaned and sat up on his bed, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of his bedroom. He brought up his two fingers to his closed eyes and rubbed. Suddenly, he felt a light movement on his side. He turned his head and smiled.

There she was, his wonderful little girl. She must have snuck in last night, thanks to a nightmare. She was lying on her back, breathing through her small mouth. Her chubby cheeks were slightly tinted pink from the cold morning.

It had been two and a half years since his little girl was born. He smiled more as he remembered when the doctors held her to him out to carry as she cried. She was so tiny in his embrace. She was his daughter.

Chris leaned and kissed his daughter's forehead. Her eyebrows burrowed as she adjusted her position so she was facing her father. Chris chuckled at this and lifted his hand over her head to pat. Her short brown hair waved as he stroked her hair.

Chris laughed a little when he heard her mumble something in her sleep. He remembered the first word that uttered from her mouth was 'daddy,' when he brought her to the park to play.

He grinned at this memory. At that, he called all of his friends and boasted that his little girl's first word was 'daddy' which annoyed his sister but she was happy for her brother.

Chris frowned, suddenly remembering how her daughter clung to Leon when he had to leave for work since Claire wasn't available to babysit, Rebecca was busy that time too and Leon didn't have anything to do since it was his day off. It wasn't easy for Chris, but he had no choice. His daughter kept following Leon everywhere and would call him 'Eon'.

Her clear blue eyes would always light up whenever she sees Leon, which annoyed Chris. Surprisingly, Leon was very fond of the little Redfield as if she was his own niece, and would always bring a present whenever he visits.

His daughter's toes curled a little. Chris saw that, his mind went to the memory when she first took her first steps.

Chris had come home late that time. He was walking to his room when he heard a thud inside his daughter's room. He peeked inside her room, gun at ready just in case, but all he saw was his little girl trying to stand up and walking. He smiled and opened her door wide. He kneeled down and cooed his daughter to walk up to him for a hug, which she did and cried she cried saying she had a nightmare.

Chris sighed. His daughter was adorable. She could make any grown up go "awww" when they see her. She could make boys at her age follow her.

Chris wondered now… What if she grows up like her mother and had a swarm of boys following her? She did have her mother's beautiful eyes and hair, but she had traits of a Redfield. He made a mental note of locking up his adorable daughter once she hits her teens. He shook his head and smiled, using the back of his hand to stroke his daughter's pink cheeks.

As Chris's mind was still in his musings, somebody had come in his bedroom and smiled at them.

From her position, Jill marvels at the beautiful scene in front of her. The two people who will always fill her heart are in front of her. Her husband and her child.

Much to her dismay, their daughter was completely a father's girl.

Yes, I know… I sound like a broken record, like my friend told me (an inside joke we have when Excella told Chris that he's like a broken record) and I really planned on not having a dialogue on this fic.

END.

Credits goes to my friend for beta and helping me come up with additional plot in this very short fic I wrote.

Forgive the very short fic. School has been a pain lately.

Anyway, I hope you liked it and comments are always appreciated.

Thank you.


End file.
